This is How it Starts
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is about Mike and Tina first meet and behind the scenes of the first episodes of Glee. It is from Mike's point of view. It is all about Tike but will feature everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and I was actually a sophomore now. Time seemed to fly by last year but I didn't really have any free time either. Between football, basket ball, and homework; I barely had time to see my friends let alone have any. My parents are very strict when it comes to my education and fell that going over to Matt's house to play Xbox instead of spending hours on an assignment was out of the question. They did however realize that I was a model teenager and that as long as I kept up with everything, a social life wasn't a big deal. Especially since I turned 16 last week and was now driving my new jeep around everywhere, it was harder for them to keep me kept up in the house but I was still terrified of what they would say if my grades were ever to get bad.

I had promised Matt that I would drive him to school on the first day so he could avoid the whole bus or having your mom drive you embarrassment. Out of all the friends that I had, Matt was one of a few that I considered a true friend. Most of the others who claimed they were a friend of mine were only interested because I wore a letterman jacket and I hated people like them and tried to stay far away from them. I pulled up to his house as he was running out the door with his backpack in one hand and a pop tart in the other. "Hey nice ride, I didn't think your parents were going to buy you a brand new jeep. I thought they would get you some junk one that would be good enough to last you through high school." "Did you really think my mom would let me drive around in a used jeep? I am her only baby boy and she has my dad wrapped around her finger. The only thing that was a real challenge was picking the color." I told him as he got in the passenger side while I backed out. The top was down to take advantage of the sunny weather today knowing it wouldn't last long. "So my goal is to have Santana for a girlfriend before the football Halloween party this year but need help to do that." "Why do you need help to get Santana? There is a reason she was the favorite new cheerleader last year. I think you will be fine." I told him as we were driving to the school. It was taking much longer than it should because of all the buses and parents helping their kids get on the right one. "I know that but she is always around Brittany like they are attached at the hip. You need to try to hook up with her to help my chances." "You do know that Santana doesn't date? She just hooks up with guys." I wanted to clarify with him as we were pulling into the lot and saw Puck saving me a spot by having two of the kids he tosses in the dumpster laying down in it. Finn and Puck were standing by Finn's truck while Quinn, Finn's girlfriend, sat on the tailgate while Santana and Brittany were sitting on either side of Puck. Pulled in and was instantly greeted by them. "Hey Chang, nice wheels, we will get a lot of action in those wheels." Puck said as crudely as I climbed out and fist bumped him as I went and stood next to him while Matt was trying to chat up Santana.

The fact that I was a brainiac caused me to have very few classes with my friends and a lot with the geeks of my grade. I think it was that fact that made me a friendlier jock; I didn't throw people into dumpsters or even slushie people like everyone else has. There were a few geeks, I mean classmates that I actually talked to on a daily basis in class. We had block schedule at our school which I was grateful for because I was afraid of the work that I would have to do for each class 5 days a week. My first class today was Math which wasn't a big deal because I was actually good at and it was easy to understand. I sat down at the first table to the left of the classroom next to a junior who had to take the advance math class for the second time. "How was your summer Chang?" He asked me and since I'm the nice one, I couldn't ignore him. "I'm doing pretty good can't complain. I got roped into being a councilor at Asian camp again but that was about it." I finished just as a new teacher came in. You could tell when a teacher was new because they all had the same happy look on their face that they were that special teacher that Hollywood makes movies about. "Good morning class, my name is Miss Lynn and I can't wait to see all the excitement we will have this year." There were sometimes I thought I could teach the classes better than some of these new teachers. "So who would like to tell me what the meaning of Algebra is?" Kill me now.

I finally made it to lunch and walked over to the circle table we sat at last year. Everyone was there already and in their own conversations. "Finn you have to think of different topics for you guys to talk about in Celibacy Club. What is the point of putting my head on the line for you to be vice president if you aren't going to take it seriously?" I had never seen a person look as miserable as Finn did when Quinn was in the middle of one of her lectures. Puck was talking to the new freshman cheerleading captain while surprisingly Matt was deep in a conversation with Santana while she had her arm wrapped around Brittany's. I always had a small hunch that there was more going on with those two than they let on. Putting my tray down next to Matt I overheard their conversation. "I can't believe you both have never seen a scary movie at the theater before. We will have to change that this weekend, how about the two of you join Mike and me this Friday night." Oh no I thought as soon as I heard my name. "Sounds great to us but first you are going to have to take us to Breadstix." Santana told him while Brittany was giggling behind her. "That would be great. We will see you guys Friday night." I turned my attention back to my tray of food; I had P.E. for last period and wanted to have enough energy for whatever Tanaka was going to make us do. It wasn't that I didn't find Brittany attractive but it was more that I was raised to have relationships that you work towards something not just a week or so hook up. Unlike most of the guys here, I did believe losing your virginity was a big deal and it isn't something you take lightly just because you want a moment of pleasure with just anyone. Plus I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have time for it anyway. The bell rang for us to head to our third class of the day and felt relieved to break away from this conversation.

As much as I thought Tanaka was one freak out away from the mental hospital, I had to admit it was nice to jog all period today to clear my head. Puck and Matt were doing their best to show off for the cheerleaders practicing in the middle of the field. When did this happen? When did my best friends become more concerned with getting laid than sports? I guess that's what happens when you are raised differently. My parents brought me up to be a smart gentleman and I truly felt that was the only way to live. I did realize that most people weren't able to have the same upbringing as I did but I suddenly felt more grateful for them than I ever have before. "So the girls wanted to know if we could come over to Brittany's house after school to work on some homework and just see how the night goes. What do you think?" Matt asked running up next to me. "Well I was hoping to have some free time to myself before I have to tutor at 6 but I guess that would be ok." "Great, we will meet you at your jeep after school." He said and ran back over to the girls. I really did want the free time to myself but nothing like you would expect though. What no one else in the world knew about me was that I loved to dance. There was nothing better than putting your headphones on and just letting loose to the music. Though if anyone had ever found out, I'm sure I would be the one on the other end of the slushies my teammates through. It is a shame though because I found it to be more than just something to let off steam. I found it to be the one thing that lets me truly be myself; it is what lets me be the most free.

I went to my locker after gym to grab my book bag and put the books I needed back into it so I could head out to my jeep and get this evening over with. Walking down the hallway, I passed a short girl wearing a tight black shirt, a plaid schoolgirl skirt, tall black boots, and a green knit hat. Her hair was jet black with a few lines of electric blue. She was facing her locker but I could just tell that she was a quiet but beautiful girl. Finally making it to my locker, I saw her turn towards me and saw that she was also Asian. How is it possible for me to not know who this person was? There really weren't that many Asian people in Lima and just couldn't believe I had never seen her before. Pulling my attention back to my books, I heard from down the hall the booming voice of David. "Welcome to McKinley Stutterfly", he shouted and then heard the sound of a slushie being thrown. I turned my head in fear and had it proven to me when I saw the small girl now covered with red ice leaning against the lockers because the dye had blinded her. The jocks had started walking away as I grabbed my bag and a clean towel from my bag and walked over to her. "I'm so sorry that they did that. Those guys can be real jerks sometimes. Here let me help you clean up a bit." I said as I gently helped her clean her eyes so she could see again. She blinked a few times but was able to settle in on my figure and suddenly started to shift away. "Wh-what did I d-do to you jocks f-for you to do t-this to me?" I was slightly offended by the comment but also understood. "Not all of us are like that; some of us just want to be a jock so they can play the sports." Her expression softened when I said that and she even gave me a smile. "There you go, all better but your clothes are a bit of a mess. I am sorry about that. I could try to talk to them if you want me to." I told her giving her a small style. "T-Thanks but I t-think I'm good." She gave me a smile back and I realized that I was right that she is quiet and beautiful. "Yo Mike, are you ready to head out?" I heard Matt yell and looked up to see that him, Santana, and Brittany were standing by the front door to the school waiting for me. "You b-better get going Mr. N-nice Jock", she said with a little giggle. "My name is Mike" "Tina, my n-name is T-Tina" I smiled back and started to walk towards the door. "I'll see you later Tina" I told her and walked away with an actual smile on my face.

**I don't anything Glee just love the show! This is a story based on Mike's point a view which there aren't many of. Please comment and review! I haven't decided if this will be a multi chapter story or just a one shot. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with a bit of a smile on my face and not quite sure why. It wasn't from the night before doing homework with Brittany and Santana. That was an almost painful event to say the least. Matt spent the whole time flirting mindlessly with Santana while Brittany kept trying to rub her foot up my leg or play with my hair. I was never so thankful that I had to go tutor the kid that lives next door to me because I was running out of excuses to get up out of my seat. It was obvious that Matt was going to have no problem achieving his goal but I had no clue what I was going to do about Brittany. Is it going to be possible to tell her things without hurting her since she isn't the brightest girl?

After I got dressed and headed downstairs, I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen counter while my dad had just left. "There are some muffins on the stove that I took out a few minutes ago." "How is it possible that you are a world class surgeon and you have time to make your son muffins?" I asked her as I took one off the pan and went to lean against the counter. "I'm a general surgeon Michael and I will always have time to make my son muffins." She said flipping the page of her magazine. "Hey, have your Asian club of Lima thing met any newcomers recently?" I asked trying not to sound too interested. "No not in a few months. We had quite a few move in right after the new wings of the hospital opened but that was over a year ago." She said still looking at her magazine. "Ok thanks mom, I'll see you later." I told her as I gave her a kiss on her cheek and headed out the door. I picked Matt up again but regretted it as soon as he climbed in and started rambling on and on about the night before. "Man at this rate I will have no problem hooking up with Santana on Friday. I think this is going to be the best school year yet." He said as he was searching for a good station on the radio. "Why is it so important to you to sleep with Santana sooner than later?" I asked him and he turned the radio off before he sat back up and looked at me. "Because she is hot and a cheerleader. Why don't you want to hook up with her?" He asked me and since he was my best friend, I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him. "I don't want to just hook up with someone because it's fun. I want it to mean something." I admitted hoping not to sound too much like a chick but the great thing about Matt is that he understood. "That's cool, although I really don't think that will go over well with Brittany." He said laughing as we pulled up to school. We were heading to the school when Puck stopped us, "Hey what do you say to some nerd paintball tonight?" Matt and I both started to laugh even though we both know he was completely serious. "I'm up for it but Mike has Brainiacs practice later." Matt said as we were all making our way into the building now. "Man, your parents really are uptight about your whole education thing." Puck said as we made it to our lockers. "You have no idea. I actually look forward to football practice, how sick is that?" I admitted with a laugh as we headed over to our first hour classes.

In order to graduate, you have to take a fine arts class your sophomore year. Since I don't play an instrument or want to recite Romeo and Juliet on stage in tights in front of a million people, I decided to take art. I walked into the art class and saw a few sophomores but mostly freshman. Uh I really didn't want to take a starter class this year. I prided myself on having more advance classed than anyone else in my grade. I saw a few empty seats left and I stood there a minute trying to figure out which would be the best seat. My choices were a guy who had his ears pierced and his nose, a girl whose frizzy hair was about 3 feet wide, and another student whose had the their head lying on top of their arms and was wearing a red knit cap. I settled for the red knit cap who was sitting at the table farthest in the back. I pulled the chair out and sat down putting my bag on the floor next to me and sat back up. The person next to me sat up then and her long hair fell down from her shoulder causing my jaw to drop. Her hair was jet black with blue highlights and saw a smile cross her face. "Tina? I had no idea you were in this class." "Y-yeah I'm actually l-looking forward to this c-class." She said still smiling but in a quiet voice, it was obvious she is a shy person like I am. "Good morning class, who is ready to create?"

"What do you mean Finn won't be joining us tonight?" Matt asked Puck as we were leaving for the day. "This is totally going to suck. I will be picking you up in my car on our way to join the rest. See you in 30." Puck said to Matt as we were heading back to my jeep. "I really don't want to go tonight but also don't want to end up on the other side of Puck's paintball gun." Matt started jabbering as soon as I started to engine. I just pulled into line to leave the parking lot and saw Tina walking onto a small bus that was raising the wheelchair kid in at the same time. Where were they going? Just then I saw Finn follow her only he was hunched down trying not to be noticed. It was even more confusing now as to what was going on. I was always good friends with Finn and figured it had to be something that completely embarrassing otherwise he wouldn't have lied to Puck or slinking onto a bus with Tina and the other misfits of McKinley. There was also a small feeling I wasn't sure what it was that was coming over me just then. Deciding to ignore whatever it was, I pulled ahead in the line.

I knew today was going to be bad as soon as I woke up a read the test message that Puck sent me. _Bring you paintball gun to school, _I had no idea what was happening but I knew it was something major to make Puck want to do paintballing at school. Apparently Matt got the message too because he had his bag with him and threw in the back seat of my jeep where mine was. "Do you have any idea what all of this is about? What could possibly be going on?" Matt asked me and I just shook my head. "I have no idea man; it has to be bad whatever it is." We made it to school and walked in to see Rachel Berry and the Kurt kid running down the hallway covered in slushie while Puck and Quinn were standing at the other end of the hallway with three of Pucks's lackeys standing behind him all holding empty cups. "It is something bad alright." Matt said standing right next to me. "Did you guys bring your stuff? We are going hunting after gym." Puck said walking up to us then. "We we did. What is going on?" I asked completely confused. "Finn lied to us yesterday. He didn't help his mom instead he went to a glee club performance at a different school. One of the students there sent me a picture of him there with Berry, the gay kid, and the Goth with the blue hair." He finished and my thoughts instantly went to Tina. She had to have been slushied too. "Well we are going to get revenge on him and as you can see we already took care of the others in the picture. See you after gym boys." Puck said and then headed the other direction. Without another word to Matt, I started walking down the opposite hallway to where my locker is and Tina's is a few down. I turned the corner to see Tina running into the girls' bathroom with a trail of grape slushie behind her. I was too late.

"Finn you lied to us and now you have to pay." Puck told him as he was standing against the wall of the school with all of us standing in a half circle around him paintball guns pointed at him. Everyone else started firing while I just held mine up. How could I possibly do this to a friend who was just doing something he loved? This was the exact thing I knew would happen to me if anyone found out that I love to dance. I walked away after that little stunt to find Santana running up to Matt to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You were so brave. Finn did deserve it." She said causing me to roll my eyes as I saw Brittany walking up to me. "Did you guys really shoot Finn with the paint?" "The other guys did but I didn't, I didn't think it was fair." I told her honestly and she just gave me the sweetest smile. "That is really nice of you Mike. Did you want to go somewhere to make out?" I was taken aback by her question. "I'm sorry Brittany but no I don't want to do that. I like you as a friend and don't want to be anything more than that." She started to smile again. "Really you want to be my friend? Like a real friend?" "Yes Brittney, I want to be a real friend to you." I told her smiling back myself. "Thank you Mike" She said giving me a huge hug. "Can you still help me with my homework?"

Matt and I were heading to the parking lot when we saw Puck storming off the other direction. "Yo Puck, what is going in?" Matt asked as we caught up with him. "Finn has completely lost it. He pulled the wheelchair kid out of porter potty before we could tip it and now he is in the theater getting ready to perform a song with the rest of those gleeks." He said and continued to head to the theater. We walked in just as Rachel and Finn started dancing around each other while the other three were singing and dancing behind microphones. They were really good; I had no idea Finn could sing like that. It did make me a little jealous to see him being able to dance around the stage. Then I spotted Tina and saw how happy she looked on the stage. She was beautiful and wasn't shy or stuttering. I knew then that I would have loved to be up there with them and tried to think of a way to get into the glee club without getting treated like a gleek so I could dance. It was not to see Tina; not at all. Ok maybe a little bit.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I plan on doing a behind the scenes story for Mike, Tina, and Brittany mostly but will still be about everyone. Please let me know what you think and it I should continue. Good or Bad! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

I was going for a run Sunday afternoon around the subdivision we lived in and the next one over. My running playlist was blaring in my ears but I was still able to think. Friday night was rather nuts; Matt and Santana literally spent the whole movie whispering to each other or making out while Brittany and I actually watched the movie. I couldn't help but smile at her though because she didn't understand half of what was going on so I had to explain it to her. We ended up at Santana's house afterwards as her and Matt went up to her room and Brittany and I just sat on the couch talking. "So have you always been this smart?" "Well my parents make me study a lot because they want me to get a good education." I explained to her and she nodded in approval. "Do you not think I am pretty?" She asked in a small voice. "I think you are very pretty Brittany. You are one of the nicest and most beautiful girls in school. I just don't think it would be a good idea for us to date. I want us to be really good friends and I want you to know that you can come to me for anything." I explained to her as I held her hands. She smiled back and then started to tell me all about her cat and Barbie dolls.

It was nice to know that I had another true friend that wouldn't judge or criticize me and wasn't in it for the popularity. I was running down the last street when a green SUV passed me and pulled into one of the last houses on the street. A tall lady stepped out wearing a long sun dress with blonde hair, "That was really good sweetheart. You are going to be a great driver yet." She told her daughter who was stepping out of the driver side and walking around the SUV. "Thanks mom, so do I get to drive the car on the way Grandma's house in two weeks?" She asked her mom and I couldn't help but be surprised as I reached the end of their driveway while they were getting groceries out of the back. "Tina?" I asked and both ladies turned around to look at me. "M-Mike? What are y-you doing h-here?" She asked me while she stared at me just as stunned. "I live over in the Deer Meadow subdivision and I was just out for a run. I had no idea you lived over here." I said trying to catch my breath. "Yeah, we m-moved over here a-about 3 years a-ago; Mike this is my m-mom and m-mom this is Mike." She said and I moved closer to shake hands with her mom. "Hello Mike, I'm Mrs. Cohen but you can just call me Michelle." "It's great to meet you Michelle. Well I guess I better get going, I will see you at school Tina." I told her before I turned and put the earphones back in my ears and headed back home.

I went to school the next day to see a flyer that the new glee club would be performing a pep assemble on Friday after last period. Walking down the hallway, I saw Quinn trying to convince Finn to drop out, Santana playing around with the strings of Matt's hoodie while Brittney was listening to some music next to them, and then lastly Puck who was sitting on a bench just outside the back doors. "Hey man what is going on?" I asked him as I was walking up to him and sat next to him. "Not much man just needing a minute." "Seriously Puck, tell me what is going on?" I asked him and he finally started talking. "Do you know what it's like to think you love someone you can't have?" I was surprised to hear him ask me this. I have known Puck for years and have never heard anything this deep come from him before. "Uh sorry but no, I have never had a real girlfriend before. I have always been too busy for a girlfriend. You are Puck though, what girl is out there that you can't have?" I said and it took him a minute before he said anything else. "You were right to not shoot Finn last week with paintballs. I promise I will lie off of him because I know that is something that you don't agree with and I guess I really don't either." He said before he walked off.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she made out with Puck during Celibacy club. We weren't exclusive or anything." Matt said as we were leaving National Honor Society club and passed by the classroom where everyone was making out in. Matt took one look at Puck and Santana and it looked like someone stole his favorite toy away from him. "Were you not listening to me when I warned you about her last week? You don't date her; you hook up with her and be happy about it." I told him as we made it to the parking lot and was making our way to my jeep. "I can't believe we have to a stupid Grease song. Does Mr. Shue actually hate us?" We heard Mercedes talking and I looked up to see her walking to the public bus stop with Tina and Kurt as well. "So how long do you plan on waiting before you tell me about your new friend?" Matt asked me as I realized I had been staring after her. "She is just someone who I have art class with no big deal." I shrugged it off as we continued to the jeep. "Yeah I believe that, you pay more attention to her than you do with Brittany." He said as I just shrugged my shoulders and climbed in to head back home.

Friday morning I made it to school and went straight to my locker and saw Brittney dancing around it waiting for me. "Hey Brittney, how are you this morning?" I asked her as I switched my books out. "I'm good. Santana and Puck are running around here somewhere and I didn't know where else to go. What do you usually do?" She asked me with a smile, "Don't tell anyone", I whispered to her. I figured someone was bound to find out eventually and Brittney seemed innocent enough. "I go into the dance room here and dance around for a while." I told her and just waited for her to start laughing. "Seriously? Can I join you?" She asked bouncing on her heels as I took her hand and we headed down the hall to the room. We danced around until we heard the first bell and then quickly grabbed our things and headed for the door. "That was so much fun! I can't wait to do that again!" Brittney shouted as we were both still out of breath walking into the now busy hallway. "Yeah that was a really good time. I'll see you later today." I told her as she walked into the next classroom for first period and I looked up and saw a blushing Tina stare straight at me. She looked at me for a long second before she ducked her head and turned away looking embarrassed. What was that all about? Why didn't she smile back at me? I thought we were at least friends enough to smile at each other in the hallways. I guess not. I made my way to my math class dreading it the whole way. The only plus side was the classes were shorter today because of the glee assembly.

Everyone was filling into the gym to watch whatever the glee club was going to perform when I saw Puck waving from halfway down the bleachers saving Matt and I a seat. "So how much do we want to bet that they will do a cheesy Grease or 70s song?" Puck asked and Matt just laughed. "I was thinking some spiritual song." They were both cracking up at the comments but I didn't find it quite as funny. "What's the matter Chang? Cat got your tongue still?" Puck asked in between laughs. "What are you talking about?" I asked him confused. "Oh come on, everyone saw you leaving a empty classroom with Brittney this morning covered in sweat and her telling you she had a great time. I always thought you were one of those pussy guys that were waiting for your soul mate but I guess I was wrong. Although I shouldn't be too surprised, she is trying to sleep with the whole football team, she is going for the record." Puck said before he turned his attention back to a still laughing Matt. I couldn't believe what he saw and that it actually made sense. That was the reason that Tina couldn't look at me this morning! She thought she had just witnessed Brittney and me sneaking back out of a make out session. I'm such an idiot for not catching on before. The principal stepped on to the stage then and announced the glee club. I clapped in support for them but soon had my jaw hanging open as I saw them dancing.

After the performance that was a miss for sure, I waited outside in the parking lot. I felt bad for all of them up on the stage. The dancing was crazy, wild, and way too provocative and they could have just picked a better song all around. However, I still wanted to talk to Tina and explain about this morning. I didn't know why it bothered me so much as to what she thought of me but I just couldn't let the feeling stay. After waiting twenty minutes sitting on the hood of my jeep, I saw her slowly walking out of the building and heading to the bus stop. "Hey Tina", I shouted running to catch up with her. She turned to see me running towards her and then looked back down to the ground. "Why are you still here Mike? I really don't want to talk about anything right now. This was a very embarrassing day for me." She admitted and tried to walk away but I caught her wrist in my hand. "Tina, please, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You did a great job at the assembly; it was just a bad song choice but your dancing was great. I had no idea how well you could dance. This morning, Brittney and I were dancing around the classroom to my ipod. We weren't doing what everyone assumes we were up to." I told her and she seemed to believe me a little bit. "Why are you telling me all of this?" She asked and I came up short at first because I didn't know how to answer her. "I don't know why. I just feel like I should tell you all about it. There aren't many people here that I consider to be a true friend but I think you are turning out to be one of them." I admitted honestly and she started to smile my favorite smile of hers back. "I better get going. I will see you on Monday in art." She said before she climbed onto the bus that had just pulled up. I waved to her as the bus pulled away and then turned to head back to my jeep as I saw Quinn, Santana, and Brittney walking out of the front door. "This is the perfect way to tear them apart from the inside and keep a good eye on Finn." Quinn said as they all were heading to her Volkswagen. "Oh boo hoo about Finn. I just want to show them that we run this school and won't put up with their stupid show tunes anymore." Santana replied as they passed by me. Brittney was the last one to pass and walked over to give me a hug. "I'm sorry for anything they might do. I know your friend is in the club. Sorry" She said before she pulled away to catch up with the other two. This is going to be a long year.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Please read and review! I love reading your comments good or bad and am really enjoying writing this story that as a lot of possibilities. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days since the assembly. I had seen Tina here or there in the hallways and in art class. She always had a smile on her face no matter how many slushies she took. Every time I turned around a corner and saw her covered I internally kicked myself for being just a little too late. Matt seemed suspicious that I was having more feelings than friendship for her but I still think he is imagining things. "Mike", I heard Brittney yelling at me as I turned to see her running towards me. "Hey Brittney, how are you doing?" I asked her pulling my books in my bag for my morning classes. "The glee club is planning on having a car wash tonight. I think you should bring your new jeep for us to wash." Smiling back to her, "I would love to bring my jeep up here to be washed." "Great! Thanks Mike, I bet Tina will be happy." She muttered before she started bouncing away to where Santana was waiting at the end of the hall for her. What did she mean by that?

I walked into art class then and saw Tina already sitting down. She was looking up and started to smile when I looked at her. "Hey, you are in a rather good mood this morning." I told her as I sat down. "Well we are getting this new choreographer for glee and we are having a car wash tonight to pay for it." "That sounds like fun." "Yeah, Quinn and Santana seem to think we will be able to raise enough money this way." She was so excited about this that I noticed she didn't even stutter when she was telling me. It was almost painful to see her so excited about this but know at the same time that this was just another game they were playing to bring the glee club down. "Y-you will come to get your jeep washed, right?" She asked blushing and dipping her head a little. I couldn't help but smile at her, "I wouldn't miss it!" "Thank you", Tina squealed and gave me a small hug. I noticed she smelled like coconuts and vanilla. It was hard to not breathe in her smell while holding onto her. What the hell was I doing? I was turning into a creep. Letting go of her then, I sat back straight in my chair as the teacher came walking in.

"So who are we going to support by getting your car washed? Brittney or Tina?" Matt asked jokingly as we were driving back to the school parking lot once the car wash started. "We are going to support the glee club. They deserve our help." I said but he gave me a very skeptical look as we pulled into the parking lot. There were a lot of cars in line and I thought that maybe people were getting over their issues about glee being for gay people but then I saw that all of the cheerleaders were helping and they were in their bikinis. "This is the best idea ever. Thank you so much for having two friends that are girls." Matt said before he jumped out of the jeep. I laughed as I watched him running over to talk to Santana before I spotted Tina. She was pushing Artie so he could brush down the side of one car. Seeing her look happy brought a smile to my face but I could tell that she was looking at Artie in a way that made it seem like they weren't just friends. Why should that bother me? We are just friends. She saw me then and came running over with Artie wheeling behind her.

"You m-made it!" She shouted giving me a small hug. "W-would you like f-for me to wash your c-car?" "Yeah that would be great." I told her as she backed up and saw that Artie was next to her now. "M-Mike this is A-Artie." She introduced before they got working on my jeep. Artie was in charge of the wheels while Tina was taking care of everything else. I saw her having to jump to reach the top of the doors and decided to help her out. "Need some help?" "Y-yeah that w-would be g-great." She told me with a huge smile and handed me a sponge to help. It was the best afternoon, not only did I get a clean jeep and help out the glee club but I also got to spend some time with Tina. "T-thanks again for the help, the club really appreciates it." She told me as we were sitting on the sidewalk taking a break. "I'm happy to help." "E-everything is just working out s-so great. The cheerleaders are s-so great to the rest of us." I looked at her smiling face but unfortunately had a frown on mine. "Tina, do me a favor, just be cautious with them. They aren't as great as you might seem. Well Brittney is cool but the other two have something else planned and I won't want to see you get hurt from them." I told her and her smile faded a little as well. "Why are you warning me about them? I thought the football players stuck to the cheerleaders above everyone else." She asked me and I had to laugh a little. "I believe I have told you before that we football players aren't the same." I told her and nudged her shoulder at the same time. "Hey Tina you ready to help with the next car?" Artie shouted over to her from across the parking lot. "I better get b-back to w-work. See you later." She said to me before she ran off to the next car in line.

I was getting ready to go play tennis with my dad Sunday afternoon when Brittney sent a video to my phone. A message was attached to it saying _Thought you would want to see this _ I hit the play button and it was a video of Tina dancing around in a leotard with high heels. She looked so happy that it caused me to laugh out loud. I watched it like three times in a row before my dad knocked on the door telling me to hurry up. I sent her a message back saying thank you. Most people didn't understand why I was just platonic friends with Brittney but they just didn't realize how great she is when they aren't making her have sex with them.

Monday afternoon was an interesting one. We were at football practice when Finn walked out on the field with Kurt and his stereo. "What the hell is Hudson doing now?" Puck asked walking over to Matt and me. "Maybe he is just helping a friend out." I replied and just got a eye roll in return. That was all Puck and Matt had said about the subject until after Kurt had kicked the field goal. "I can't believe the gleeks are invading the team now." Azimio said for the 10th time since we entered the locker room. "People need to just get over the whole gleek issue. Singing for chicks is a major turn on for them." Puck said causing Matt and I to just stare at him. "Did you really just say that?" Matt asked while he was putting his shirt back on. "Hey, I got 10 numbers from cougars during the whole Acefellas thing. Singing for chicks is never a bad thing." He said grabbing his bag and headed out of the locker room. "I think he got tackled too hard today", Matt said putting his shoes on. "It wouldn't be that bad to be in glee. I mean you do get to do some bad ass dancing." I said grabbing my own bag causing Matt to now look at me like I had gone crazy as well. "Just think if you were in glee, you could spend even more time with Santana." He got a smile on his face then. "No that is a good point", he said laughing.

I beat Tina to art the next morning, so I decided to doodle in my notebook. Trying to draw an old fashion stereo was proving to be harder than I thought. "That actually isn't too bad." Tina said looking over my shoulder as she was trying to get settled down in her seat. "We have been friends for awhile now; you don't have to lie to me." I replied trying to quickly put my drawing away. "It wasn't a lie and you shouldn't hide your drawings. I have my own notebook." She told me and then reached in to her bag pulling out a small journal with doodles all over the front of it. I took it from her and started to flip through the first few pages and saw many little characters and drawings of some of her friends in there too. "These are great! You are really good." I told her and she just started blushing. "Thanks Mike", I started looking at the next few pages but had to stop when I saw a drawing on a black haired figure with a football jersey on. It took me a minute before I figured out that it was me. Tina had drawn a picture of me in her journal. The journal was pulled out of my hands then and I noticed that the teacher was trying to start class but I couldn't get over the fact that she had drawn me. We were as good of friends as I thought we were. Between the drawing and the non-stuttering, things were looking up for us.

We had just finished our first glee/football practice and were heading to the parking lot after changing out of our gear, when I saw Puck heading to the bleachers. I had a gut feeling he was doing something stupid so I followed after him. Walking up the steps, I saw Puck staring up to the sky looking ghost white. "Puck, what is up?" I asked walking to sit next to him. "Chang, is it possible to get someone pregnant by not actually being inside of them?" What? Was this really coming out of Puck's mouth? "Uh no man, you can't get someone pregnant like that. Why do you ask?" He just kept staring for a minute before he answered. "Quinn is pregnant with Finn's baby but it's really mine." I couldn't believe what was actually being said. "A-Are you sure?" "Yeah, what the hell am I suppose to do?" He asked finally looking at me. "You need to talk to her about it and see what she wants to do about it." I told him and he finally smiled a little. "Thanks man, you really are a great friend." He said before we both stood up and started to head back to parking lot.

We actually won a game! I couldn't believe it, thanks to Kurt and the crazy Beyonce dancing we actually won a game. There was a celebration party going on afterwards that I was heading to until I saw Tina standing at the bus stop by the street. "Tina", I hollered running over to her. "You came to the game?" I asked her once I reached her. "Of course, I wouldn't have missed it. You guys were really good." She said smiling back at me. "It was all Kurt." I told her but she started to shake her head right away. "It took all of you guys to win that game." The bus started coming down the street then. "Well I guess I will see you on Friday. Have fun at the after party." She said turning around to face the bus. My heart sunk a little realizing I wouldn't be able to see her anymore tonight. "Let me give you a ride home." I blurted out causing her to turn around slowly. "What?" "Let me give you a ride home. I wasn't going to go to the party anyway and you live real close." "Uh sure, I guess that would work." She replied and followed me back to my jeep. I helped her in and we were on our way home. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked cautiously. "Sure" "Are you adopted?" She took a deep breath before she answered. "Yeah I am. My birth parents didn't want me and my actual parents did. So when I was 3 months old, the adoption agency told my actual parents that I was looking for a family and they flew to Korea to get me." I gave her a smile trying to show her that I wasn't judging and was happy that everything had worked out for her. "Sounds like everything turned out ok." "Yeah, everything is great now. Can I ask you a question?" "Shoot" "Why are you so nice to me?" I thought about how I should answer this question the best way. "As a football player, everyone assumes we are all shallow guys who only care about hooking up with cheerleaders. I'm not like that though. I believe in relationships and being around people that actually want to be your true friends and I think you are like that." I admitted hoping not to sound too much like a pussy. "We are true friends, in fact I consider you one of my best friends." "Can I as you one last question?" "Yes" "Why am I the only one you don't stutter around?" Her eyes got real big as if this question was worse than the other. "I made the stutter up. It was the only way I could stay in my bubble when I was younger and wouldn't have to talk in front of other kids in my class. I kept with it all these years but I'm finding I don't need to do it around you." She said looking down at her feet as I pulled up to her house. "I will see you on Monday and yes we are great friends." I told her and then gently kissed her cheek. "Bye Mike", she said as she climbed out.

Monday afternoon, I got to watch Tina's jaw drop to the ground as Mr. Shue announced that Matt, Puck, and I were joining glee. It's going to be a great year.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you like this new chapter. I went ahead and combined two since there really wasn't a whole lot I could write about during the Acefellas episode. Please leave your comments and suggestions, I love all of them! Thanks **


End file.
